


For a Minute There

by montecarlogirl87



Category: A Man Apart (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean songfic, set after the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Minute There

**Author's Note:**

> This is from back when I first dipped my toe into writing. Fresh out of high school, almost 10 years ago. That being said, can't say I even really my old stuff anymore, I certainly think I'm a better writer now. But I'm posting it here, strictly for archive purposes. Don't expect to be impressed.

Sean and Stacey walked in silence down the beach holding hands. Sean suddenly attacked her tickling her until she fell to the ground and couldn’t breathe.

“Please baby…” She barely forced out.

He laughed even harder as he lay down in the cool sand beside her, the warm waves lapping over their relaxed bodies.

“I love you Stace.”

“I love you too.” She said in the cutest voice she could muster, as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

What started as a mere kiss quickly escalated. The pink and orange sun draping their smooth, wet skin in a dance of shadows and hues. After the sun had completely set, they made their way back to their quiet home. Chuckling quietly and grinning like idiots when they would catch each other’s eyes while they dressed.

Outside of their deck, with their cat watching them, Sean tugged on Stacey’s hand and bent, drawing a lopsided heart in the sand with his thick finger and then writing “S&S 4ever” inside of it.

Stacey smiled a mile wide and crouched down to kiss him.

_We were walking ‘long the ocean_  
 _Together hand in hand_  
 _When I stopped to write “I love you” in the sand_  
 _And when I looked up you were standing_  
 _Ten miles out at sea_  
 _And in a sweat_  
 _I woke up from that crazy dream_  
 _As I reached to hold you in the morning light_  
 _It was just your pillow_  
 _I clung to so tight_

Sean jerked awake so quick he almost fell off of the bed. It was the middle of summer and at least 85 degrees outside, but he was freezing. Literally shivering in his now sweat soaked bed. His cat hopped up beside him and mewed softly, Sean looking over and scratching him behind his ears as his vision started to blur.

It had been 2 years since he had lost everything. In less than 2 minutes his world had ended that night. And there hadn’t been a night since that he had slept through. Nightmares plagued him. Some of them flashbacks of the picture of her bleeding to death in their bed, some of the carnage he had seen and taken place in after her death and some strange ones like the one that had woken him up tonight. Tears were his only companion now. He let it all loose in his quiet home.

He had completely renovated the destroyed home that they had once shared. It took him 8 months before he could even sleep one night in it. If you want to call it sleep. He had changed just about everything, her candles being the only things that made it look remotely like the home they had shared before. He tried to walk away; he even called a realtor one day. But he could never make the move. He could never leave.

He clutched the extra pillow on the bed and cried himself to sleep once again.

_But for a minute there_  
 _Well I thought it was you_  
 _For a minute there_  
 _My prayers had come true_  
 _And for a minute there_  
 _I began again to live_  
 _What I wouldn’t give_  
 _For just a minute there_

Work went on. He took the 6 months Frost had given him and tried to straighten himself out. Even he couldn’t deny that he had taken a rather twisted path after her death. After Lucero was taken care of and he got some rest he made himself stop. Stacey would be so disappointed in him if she had seen. He cried for that as well. He remembered the man he killed with his bare hands, and remembered the innocent lives that were lost that day. He didn’t regret it, but he wished she wouldn’t have seen it either.

He hadn’t been back at work 3 weeks when he almost broke down. He was driving in his Ram on the way home, he was going to stop by the store and get a couple six packs for the weekend. To help himself get through the next 48 hours alone in their home.

He was sitting at an unusually long light, and he bent to light the cigarette he had just placed between his lips when he saw her.

Dark hair, red ball cap, perfect walk.

The lit cigarette dropped to the floorboard of his truck, burring a small ring into the carpet as he slammed the shifter into park and threw the door open with such force that it opened to its maximum degree and swung back at him, hitting his shoulder as he ran towards the figure retreating down the street.

“Stacey! Baby…Stacey! Wait!”

People were shouting and horns were being blared as the light turned green and the black Dodge sat idling, door agar, blocking traffic.

He stopped in the middle of the street as the woman disappeared around the corner. He was on the verge of tears and was breathing hard with a clenched jaw.

_Five o’clock on Friday_  
 _Sitting at a light_  
 _When this angel walked right by me_  
 _On my right_  
 _And the cars all stated honking_  
 _As my feet hit the ground_  
 _And though I chased and called_  
 _You never turned around_  
 _Oh the walk, the hair, the perfume_  
 _Were the same_  
 _How I wished she would have answered_  
 _To your name_

Obviously it wasn’t her. She was never coming back. He trudged his way wordlessly back to his truck. Random citizens screaming obscenities as he popped the shifter back into drive and made his way through the light. He stopped at the store and picked up a couple bottles of vodka and one of whiskey the cashier had recommended. He would need something stronger than beer tonight.

_Cause for a minute there_  
 _Well I thought it was you_  
 _For a minute there_  
 _I swear, my prayers had come true_  
 _For a minute there_  
 _I began again to live_  
 _What I wouldn’t give_  
 _For just a minute there_

He sat on the cool sand outside of his deck. His cat sleeping peacefully behind him on the planks. He took a deep drag on his cigarette and drained about a third of the bottle he was holding. Tears were streaming silently down his cheeks, reflecting the soft light of the half moon. The soft roar of the waves beating on the shore drowning out was little sound he was making. He tilted his heads towards the sky and stared at the stars that were blurred through his tears. Directly in front of his gaze hovering over his solemn home, one seemed to stand out.

_Tonight the stars in heaven_  
 _Are bright as they can be_  
 _And I swear one of them_  
 _Is winking down at me_

He couldn’t help but smile through his tears. He looked down at the bottle in his hand and poured it into the sand. Looking back up to smile at his love.

“Hey baby.” He whispered. “I still miss you. I can’t wait to see you again one day. I love you.”

_For a minute there_  
 _Well I thought it was you_  
 _For a minute there_  
 _I swear, my prayers had come true_  
 _For a minute there_  
 _I began again to live_  
 _What I wouldn’t give_  
 _For just a minute there_

_Oh, what I wouldn’t give_  
 _How I’d love to live_  
 _For just a minute there_

**Author's Note:**

> For a Minute There - Garth Brooks


End file.
